An Angel Should Never Touch The Ground
by SkinnyJeansAndAnorexia
Summary: Long title I know: It's the one year anniversary of Bonnie's death. And Damon seems to be taking it the hardest. He still can't let go. Song - Beautiful Girls , Artist - Broken Iris. Please Review


**A/N:** I got the idea to write this when I was watching this amazing video called: bonnie & damon || the anniversary of bonnie's death [au] (dedicated to yoykonowyouloveme)

Look it up, trust me you WONT regret it. They also wont let me put the link so I just copy and paste the title.

Anyways, I was watching the video and I finally figured out how to piece Bonnie's death together.

And yeah I feel horrible about writing about Bon dieing, and I will regret it if it every happens for real (which it NEVER will). I hope I don't jinx things! Enjoy = )

**An Angel Should Never Touch Ground**

The familiar liquid did nothing to ease his pain, the girl talking to him at the other side of the table didn't either. A year ago from today. He decided to go to Mystic Grill and drink his trouble away. Maybe pick up a pretty girl with brown hair, fair skin and green eyes. Compel her to listen and then suck her dry. Maybe that would make him feel better..?

He was only drifting slightly away from whatever she was saying to him. Getting dizzy by the minute as the memories dawned on him. The day of her passing didn't make it any special. He thought about her everyday. This day just made all the difference.

_Woke up today, another memory passes of you._

He didn't exactly know what he was remembering but it was something. He had done something to make her smile. He slide his hand down his face and looked up at the women before him. She wasn't nearly as pretty as his 'little witch'. Far from even _talking _the way she did.

Her skin was to pale and her hair was too auburn/red. Her eyes are almost like hers. Not close enough. She talks to seductively for him right now. He gives her a plastered grin so she doesn't feel neglected. The night is ending with him, taking her. Making her compel to listen. Listening on how he miss this other girl that she assumes is an ex-girlfriend that really had him. Suffocating her with her own breathe and draining her dry. He dumps her somewhere. Somewhere it'll take a while for people to find her.

And then he flashes back home, fills his glass with the same stingy liquid as before. His heart aches. The mansion is way to big for him to be on his own. Not on a night like this, no.

_Shades of gray from those three broken wordsThat unfold the truth but..._

The more he drinks the more he remembers. The more he gets mad at himself. He thinks he's the cause of her death. And no one has had the nerve to step up and take the blame away from him. So he took it, let it get settled into his blood. He let it root away, his half-decayed heart. And the more he dawns on the fact he's the cause, the more angry he gets. And luckily the only thing he destroys is his glass. Which he simply throws in the fire place, out of anger.

The monster inside doesn't take over, and he moves to sit on the chair closest to the fire place. He speaks softly to himself and remembers.

_I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile._

He remembered. He remembered her green eyes. He seen them go through so many stages. Hurt, comfort, tragedy, and pain. He remembered how her mouth was slightly crooked on one side, ready to burst into laughter. He remember the day she touch his arm lightly to reassure him. He still feels it till today.

And that _one_ night. When she had walked out alone. He let her go of course. It probably wasn't the best idea anyway, but he let her go.

_I still remember the way you said "good-bye"_

_No matter how hard I try I can't forget about_

He remembers watching her cast spells. They were simply to her, but enchanting to him. The way her head would rolled back, with her eyes closed. When she got so excited when she would do the spell right. Or when she would be _stubborn_ enough to go against his will, and practice spells she weren't ready for.

_Beautiful GirlOn top of the worldDon't fall downBecause an angelShould never touch ground_

I guess that was his emotional high. Watching her practices spells. Dancing her butt off at the school dances. The ones he made sure he was always a chaperone for. Mainly for her.

'_And the most painful_' he thought to himself. '_That night we shared together_'.

And he remembers that night, like it was yesterday. It was the day she had helped them out with Mason. She came back later that night to pick up her bag. She left while trying to get out of that scene as fast as she could. He toke her that night, and she gave herself away.

Damon didn't want help. Didn't want anyone to get him thorough this. He decided to do it on his own. And the moments they'll try to help, he'll push them away. Eyes being blurred by tears and lost memories of Bonnie.

He knew he should've paid more attention when he smelled blood around her. And not her blood that were pulsing under her skin, running through her veins. But fresh aroma that sent his taste buds racing. But he didn't. She shouldn't have keep it a secret either. But she did.

_I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile._

_I still remember the way you said "good-bye"_

_No matter how hard I try I can't forget about_

The night he went to Elena's house. To find so comfort or closure. To try to make himself love her again, and not his 'little witch'. But of course he found it difficult, he could get on word out without seeing Bonnie in his eyes.

So, he vampire speeds out. Felling way to embarrassed to explain himself. He ends up a Bonnie's house, in her old room… in her room. He takes a bottle of her favorite perfume after scooting around, and lying on her bed. He leaves again, with vampire speed. And then he gets lucky. Find a girl that's perfect, brunettes' with green eyes are hide to find. Especially with such caramel, smooth skin. And he sprits some perfume on her. And he holds her tightly and dove his fangs into her neck, while taking a long sip. He let's go and tells her,

"I'll never forget her eyes, or her beautiful smile. You're nothing compared to her." And while she jumps on the bed in the background, he notices a picture. Him and Her.


End file.
